


plucked

by thecelestialcow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Cultivators, Demons, F/F, Music, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecelestialcow/pseuds/thecelestialcow
Summary: Ji Liya hears the sound of a guqin and places a hand on her sword, narrowing her eyes as she searches out the source of the music. The nearest villages are half a day’s walk away from here and that’s by sword; a normal person shouldn’t be out here.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	plucked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadwalldraw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadwalldraw/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this take on 'Demon noncons cultivator sent to defeat her'!

Ji Liya hears the sound of a guqin and places a hand on her sword, narrowing her eyes as she searches out the source of the music. The nearest villages are half a day’s walk away from here and that’s by sword; a normal person shouldn’t be out here. She’s seen nothing but shrub and dirt on her way here. 

She follows the sound to find a small thicket of trees, and a tiny home in the midst of it. The trees are lush and beautifully green, giving the land a clean, fresh breath of air. A young woman wearing dark crimson robes is seated on a straw mat strumming a guqin, engaged in her playing, but she’s watching Ji Liya approach with interest. Ji Liya stands a few feet away, unsure of what she’s stepping into; the woman doesn’t look suspicious but Ji Liya’s intuition is telling her that there’s more here than meets the eyes. 

“Miss Cultivator, what is your name?” the woman asks in a melodic voice. 

“Ji Liya, of Beitongqiu Gong sect,” she says with a small bow. “May I have the pleasure of your name?” 

The woman smiles and plucks a few more strings. Then she removes her hands and places them in her lap. 

“Luo Huan,” she says. “What brings you so far away from other people, Cultivator Ji?” 

“The usual reason a cultivator is out and about.” Ji Liya walks over and Luo Huan waves her to join her, though there is no other seat for Ji Liya to take. She sits on the ground without worries; her robes are light blue but grass and dirt stains don’t bother her when she winds up covered in demon and beast blood half the time. “Two of the nearby towns have reported people missing and the ones they find are disemboweled. Have you noticed anything strange, out here all on your own?” 

“Nothing strange that I recall,” Luo Huan says. Her lips twitch, like she’s hiding a smile. “Is living alone suspicious, Miss Cultivator?” 

“A little,” Ji Liya admits. “I don’t see many people who live alone. Usually it’s grumpy old men who live so far away from other people.” 

“No family,” she says. Her features are a little sharp and angular, but Ji Liya doesn’t think it makes her ugly. She shouldn’t have trouble finding a partner. Her eyes are mesmerizingly dark, taking in everything of Ji Liya. “Is it still so strange to be alone?” 

“No, but it’s a shame a beautiful lady like yourself has no one to call family,” Ji Liya says. 

Luo Huan laughs, covering her face with her hands, and she peeks out between her fingers. There’s a flush on her face even after she lowers her hands. The guqin looks fine, entirely out of sorts next to the tiny house, and Ji Liya admires it for a moment. It’s made of a plain dark brown wood, no decorations, but the strings look odd. She doesn’t know enough about the instrument to be able to tell in any detail so she shrugs it off. 

“They’re dead. And marriage is...a sore subject for me,” Luo Huan says. Ji Liya nods sympathetically; her sect had set up an arranged marriage for her but the cultivator had died while investigating a ghost. She’d only met him twice so she hadn’t been distraught but it’s an odd topic for her too. And technically she’s in mourning for her lost fiance though Ji Liya really hasn’t ‘mourned’ properly. Still, that means the time is approaching for another marriage to crop up and she’s not enthusiastic about it. 

She explains some of this to Luo Huan who listens with interest. Luo Huan’s hands keep drifting to the guqin, strumming a verse or a string at times, like she can’t help herself. It’s an adorable habit and Ji Liya finds herself smiling each time she catches Luo Huan at it. 

Strange, that she’s spending so much time talking here to someone who has no information. Usually Ji Liya likes to focus on her investigation and if something piqued her interest she returns after. But she doesn’t want to leave yet; there’s good company, music, and the location is pleasing. Ji Liya stretches out a little more, rolling her back to get more comfortable. 

“Seems irritating,” Luo Huan says. “I shouldn’t like that.” 

“Ah, it’s not so bad. The last guy seemed nice enough,” Ji Liya says, laughing a little at Luo Huan’s expression. Ji Liya wouldn’t be surprised if Luo Huan was running away from her own arranged marriage. “It’s a lot of effort to find a partner. This way is much easier for me. And as long as I get to keep cultivating I don’t really care much. Plus I like the idea of having a child so I can teach them cultivation. I don’t think I’d be a good teacher to a group of disciples. But teaching my own children? I like the idea of that far more.”

Luo Huan sniffs at that and Ji Liya smiles. Perhaps Luo Huan dislikes men, marriage, and children entirely. 

“Seems rather important to you. How do you like cultivating?” Luo Huan asks. 

“It’s my life,” Ji Liya says. Having lost both her parents at a young age due to a beast, Ji Liya has always looked up to cultivators, the graceful immortals who had saved her with a mighty strike of their swords. She wishes they’d been fast enough to save her parents but later on, she discovered that the village had been beset by a whole hoard of beasts, and the cultivators had spent the whole night fighting them off. 

“That’s how I feel about my guqin,” Luo Huan says. The tune she plays is bright and cheerful, and Ji Liya finds herself smiling at it. “Are you any good at playing instruments, Cultivator Ji? I would so like to play a duet with you. 

“My hands are built for swords,” Ji Liya says with a laugh. “But my tutors said that my ear for music is good. I simply have no skill for the instruments themselves.” 

“Can you sing?” Luo Huan asks. 

“Rather well!” Ji Liya says. “Do you know ‘Summer Loneliness?” 

Luo Huan nods and begins to pluck out the accompaniment. Ji Liya clears her throat and sings the first verse. 

Water lapping at the river banks.  
Can you hear them singing or have you travelled too far?  
Come back from the work and toil  
I want to splash in the water by your side  
But summer night falls and I stand alone.

Luo Huan keeps playing as Ji Liya drifts off. In truth, she only knows that part, but the way Luo Huan plays is so beautiful, she can’t help but prefer to listen. Luo Huan raises an eyebrow as her voice trails off but she doesn’t stop playing. Instead she closes her eyes and the picture she paints as she plays takes Ji Liya’s breath away. 

“You stopped,” Luo Huan says as she finishes the song. She pouts and Ji Liya scratches at the back of her head. 

“I only know that first verse,” she admits. “But you play so beautifully! Do you perform? Are you a musician? Surely your skills would be admired by everyone.” 

Luo Huan looks down, covering her smile with a sleeve. She shakes her head but she’s pleased at the compliment. 

“Come and play; I can teach you.” 

Ji Liya stands up and walks over to the guqin. 

“Are you sure you want me to touch it? I’m a brute with instruments. All my music teachers would tell you so.” 

“You won’t hurt it,” Luo Huan says. “Stand here.” 

Ji Liya takes Luo Huan’s spot and she inhales as Luo Huan stands right behind her. She places her hands over Ji Liya’s, encouraging them to take the right shape. Ji liya is mesmerized up until her finger twangs the strings and she tries to choke back a giggle. 

“No one can be this terrible,” Luo Huan says. 

“I live to surprise,” Ji Liya intones. She makes to drop her hands but Luo Huan’s grip turns strong. Frightfully so. It should be terrifying. 

Ji Lia leans back into Luo Huan’s embrace. Then she reaches forward and harshly strums the strings; one of the thinner strings snaps and the horrible sound dispels the illusion. Ji Liya looks at the house, clearly abandoned and rotting from the elements. Thick spiderwebs hang in the scraggly trees. 

And around them are corpses, the people missing from the villages, their intestines hanging out. Ji Liya looks in horror, realizing that it’s not spiderwebs but glistening guts that are strung up around, being dried and cured. She looks back down at the guqin, finally realizing why the strings looked so odd. 

“Human intestines really provide the best strings, best sounds, best music,” Luo Huan says, and Ji Liya pulls her sword out, cutting Luo Huan’s arm. She hisses and jerks away, pressing her hand to her arm. Blood flows out from the wound but it’s barely noticeable against the red of her robes. 

Ji Liya strikes again, furious, and aims to take Luo Huan’s head off. She manages a scratch on her face, smirking when Luo Huan snarls at her. The demon still looks human but now with a look of hunger and evil, she doesn’t seem quite like the demure young lady of before.

There’s an odd sound, a reverberation that Ji Liya doesn’t know what to make of, and then she sees a flash of pale yellow. Guqin strings rise up and bind Ji Liya; before she figures out what's happening, she's fallen to the ground, completely bound. 

Ji Liya thrashes against the strings, ignoring the bite as they dig into her skin and blood flows down her arms. Luo Huan lays on top of her, pleased noises leaving her as she rests her body against Ji Liya’s struggling form. She’s patient, waiting until Ji Liya is exhausted and slumps back to the ground. 

“Cultivator Ji, are you done?” she asks, and Ji Liya tries to push her off, crying out when she utterly fails. Luo Huan strokes her face and starts to kiss her, starting at the corner of her mouth and peppering her face till she takes her lips. The kisses on her face were deceptively kind but now she devours, licking into her mouth and exploring the inside at her leisure. 

Luo Huan gives a pleased sigh against Ji Liya’s lips. 

“You’re a pretty girl. I like you,” Luo Huan says, tracing over the curves of Ji Liya’s face. “Would your sect come looking for you? I wish you’d been a rogue cultivator. Then I’d have no one to worry about you.” 

Luo Huan gets up and Ji Liya starts struggling again. The strings keep biting into her skin and she cries out as they dig in. Luo Huan watches her for a moment then sits back down at her guqin. 

Ji Liya doesn’t pay attention to the music until there’s a pause in the song and she looks at Luo Huan. The demon’s eyes are hungry, and Ji Liya is the meal she intends to feast on. Luo Huan strums all of the strings, loud and demanding Ji Liya’s attention; this time, Ji Liya listens, the slow seductive notes that follow reverberating throughout her body. 

The tone is vaguely familiar, like a popular song that courtesans favor, but Luo Huan has modified it for her own purpose. Each note is purposeful, and Ji Liya can feel it against her body, as if the vibrations are just for her arousal. 

“Oh,” Ji Liya moans, her body heating up despite herself. She wants...she wants so much. Ji Liya shakes her head, fighting against the feeling and the way her body throbs to the pulse of Luo Huan’s guqin. Her groin is hot, cunt growing warm, and Ji Liya pants as she rocks her hips. There’s nothing touching her and she aches for something more physical. 

“Could I make you come with nothing more than a song?” Luo Huan asks, her voice melodic and sultry. The music doesn’t stop and Ji Liya whines, trapped in place, unable to give herself any sort of release. Luo Huan sighs and the song slows down. “No, it doesn’t seem like it yet. I have much still to learn then.” 

Luo Huan lets the last notes ring out before she stands up. Each step is slow and measured, like her playing had been, and Ji Liya tries to keep still. She isn’t surprised when Luo Huan climbs on top of her, kissing her again. The demon wants her body; Ji Liya would happily give her that if she could keep her mind. 

Luo Huan rubs her hands up and down her clothed body, cupping at her breasts and lovingly massaging them. Ji Liya begs for her to stop but Luo Huan ignores her. 

The strings around her torso loosen and Luo Huan slides off her outer robes, and looks down at her, smiling. Her inner robes follow next and she tosses them to the side, carelessly. Her skin is pale save for a scar along her stomach and Ji Liya recognizes it as a sword scar. Probably from some other cultivator who failed to kill this demon. 

“You’re so pretty,” she says. Ji Liya turns her head away with a flush and a scowl. “Ah, ah, Ji Liya, my dear, don’t be embarrassed. Really, I’m so delighted to play with you, you’re such a beautiful creature.” 

“Shut up,” Ji Liya says. 

Luo Huan hums. She removes the rest of her clothes, entirely nude as she embraces Ji Liya once more, moaning into her mouth. Ji Liya can do nothing but submit to her kiss, though she whines in protest. She tries to buck, to kick her off, but Luo Huan only laughs into her lips. 

“Let me go,” Ji Liya begs as Luo Huan takes her breasts in hand. 

Luo Huan smiles at her and lowers her mouth to Ji Liya’s breast. Luo Huan sucks, licking at her nipple; she doesn’t leave her other breast alone either, keeping one hand on the soft weight at all times. She pinches at her nipple, keeping it hard and upright, fingertips tracing over the pebbling of sensitive flesh. 

Ji Liya has always been weak to this and she sobs at how good it feels. Even the soft scrape of teeth against her nipples arouses her, and she clamps her legs shut as she feels herself growing wet. 

Luo Huan seems very content to suck at her nipples, licking and nipping at them without rhyme or reason. She sucks red bruises onto the soft skin, thoroughly decorating the two while Ji Liya whines and begs for her to stop. It isn’t until Ji Liya’s breasts are covered in bruises that Luo Huan seems satisfied. 

“Why fight it?” Luo Huan asks as she rubs her cheek lovingly against Ji Liya’s breast. 

“Stop,” Ji Liya begs. 

Luo Huan pinches her nipple. Then she pats her side and begins to crawl her way down, kissing her stomach and navel until she reaches the waistband of her pants. 

“Don’t-!” Ji Liya tries to kick out but at this angle, it does nothing to deter Luo Huan. 

Luo Huan slides her fingers into the waistband and pulls them down, inhaling in surprise. Her pants are soaked and Ji Liya whines; even the wet fabric had been something of a protection. Now she’s bare and Luo Huan’s eyes are shining as she looks at her bare cunt. The first touch is gentle as she strokes her fingers through the wet hair, a tease that doesn’t satisfy Ji Liya. Then she slides down to rub at her clit and Ji Liya bucks, crying out in pleasure as Luo Huan uses the widest part of her thumb to stimulate it. 

Stripped naked and bound, Ji Liya is utterly humiliated, but the way Luo Huan pleasures her is the worst. And then Luo Huan settles herself between Ji Liya’s legs, forcing them far apart so she can eat Ji Liya out. Luo Huan licks and sucks, never releasing her abused clit, and Ji Liya can’t fight the pleasure. The wet heat of her tongue, the domineering drive of it as she enters her cunt with it, the way her clit is stimulated and played with, all of it hurts but it still feels so good. 

Ji Liya sobs as she comes, gushing over Luo Huan’s face, but that doesn’t deter Luo Huan. She drinks it all up, licking her soaked lips as she slides her fingers inside of Ji Liya; she’s fresh off an orgasm and it hurts. But Luo Huan doesn’t stop, churning her insides up and finding that spot that always makes Ji Liya howl. 

Luo Huan forces her into a second orgasm, humming a tune all the while as Ji Liya screams it out. Her fingers are gentle as she slips them out and she pats Ji Liya’s cunt, praising her for a job well done. Ji Liya doesn’t have the energy to move when Luo Huan gets up, and sits on her face. 

“Use your tongue,” Luo Huan says with a gasp and Ji Liya tries to move her head away. Luo Huan makes a disappointed sound and grabs her hair, grinding her cunt against her face. “Come on, Cultivator Ji; I gave you pleasure. Now it’s my turn.” 

Ji Liya whimpers but Luo Huan yanks on her hair harder, pulling strands out, and with a trembling reach of her neck, flicks out her tongue. The angle is odd but Luo Huan doesn’t punish her for her terrible technique, instead praising her for trying so hard. Ji Liya fights how pleased it makes her feel and focuses on making Luo Huan come, desperately hoping that will bring an end to this violation. 

Luo Huan releases her hair and places one hand on her stomach, and the other goes to her own cunt, working away at her clit. She groans and with Ji Liya’s name on her lips, starts to spasm and jerk. 

Luo Huan comes and Ji Liya coughs as her face is covered in Luo Huan’s release. It’s a relief when Luo Huan climbs off, though it doesn’t last long as she curls up next to Ji Liya, throwing one leg over hers and wrapping her around around her waist. 

The strings around her wrists release, still there ready to tighten at the first hint of escape, but no longer biting into her skin. Ji Liya brings her arms down to press her hands to her chest, trying to calm her pounding heart even as she sobs. 

Luo Huan hushes her, fingers gentle as they card through her hair. 

“I’ll play you a song,” she says, as if that hasn’t been the instrument of Ji Liya’s downfall. “Rest, Ya-er.” 

Luo Huan stands up, and goes to her guqin; despite everything, she looks beautiful as her nude form sits at the guqin, elegantly beginning another song. Ji Liya doesn’t fight the soothing melody as Luo Huan plays. Her eyes grow heavy and her body relaxes, the pain fading away to the nothingness of sleep. The guqin strings echo in Ji Liya’s mind as it plays, plays, plays.


End file.
